<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] B-day request from Diavolo by Naoyadrocher, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715294">[Fanart] B-day request from Diavolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoyadrocher/pseuds/Naoyadrocher'>Naoyadrocher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021'>WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel &amp; Demon Interactions, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Demon Wings, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Wings, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoyadrocher/pseuds/Naoyadrocher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 визуал R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] B-day request from Diavolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>